


what if (broken pieces)

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [7]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Other, doll!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: patton comes home broken, and he’s not happy about itwarnings: broken (doll) limb, anxiety, crying, panic, and possibly something else





	what if (broken pieces)

**Author's Note:**

> day ten of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 10th's word is "broken"
> 
> this was inspired somewhat by "the doll people," which is a really awesome kid's book that i read when i was younger

Virgil gasped when Patton stumbled into his dollhouse. It was the dead of night, meaning they were free--well, almost free--to roam around the house and see each other, but that wasn’t what shocked him.

It was Patton’s broken limb. 

“They _broke_ it,” Patton cried as he threw himself onto the plush doll bed. “They broke it, and they took it away, and I don’t know if I’ll ever get it back!”

Unlike Virgil, who was made of soft fabric carefully sewn together and embroidered, Patton was made of delicate ceramic. There hadn’t been a time in the ten years they’d been together that Patton had broken, and when _Virgil_ had lost an appendage or two (which was to say at least once per year), he was always taken away to be stitched back up by ungraceful hands immediately. But they had just taken away the broken ceramic of the leg and left Patton to the dust!

“Patton, I am _so_ sorry,” Virgil said. He didn’t know what would happen to Patton next, but he would do everything that he could to make sure the other doll was safe.

The ceramic doll shook his head and cried harder into his hands. “What if they never fix it? I’ll become one of those discarded dolls that wanders around in the attic, and... oh, Virgil, I’ll never see you again!”

“No. I won’t let that happen.” Virgil held Patton as tight as he dared as he reaffirmed, “I will _never_ let that happen.”


End file.
